My imagination
by oracle 234
Summary: OK, this is my first story so i don't have that much experience. This is pretty much a fanfic about stuff relating Fletcher Renn and other people but mainly fletch. I guess you have to read it to get an idea, i'm not that good at this stuff


OK this is only the 2nd story that I've written so don't go too hard on me. It's is a Fletchyrie so if you don't like Fletchyrie's don't read this. Oh the thingy where you do the_**; **_**I don't own any of the following people**:Tanith, Ghastly, Val, Fletch, Skulduggery or other people from the book

* * *

It was cold in Haggard and Valkyrie was sitting on her window sill looking out at the street and listening to her little sister whine about the fact that her hair had to be perfect for the first day of grade 5.

"Mum you're doing it wrong you have practice for tomorrow" she whined

"Just hold on a second please darling" her mother replied as she tried to do a fish plat.

Valkyrie was waiting for fletcher to get back from his house to pick her up so they could go out to the dinner he had _finally_ been able to book and they were going to be late. She was in the only dress she had in her cupboard which turned out to be right at the back underneath her black protective clothing. She hadn't worn them for 2 years or been on a case in 2 years either and she was way too big for them now. She heard a faint popping noise from the garden and looked down to see fletcher grinning up at her with a rose stuck in his hair

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Took you long enough, you better go knock on the door and tell them that where finally going" she replied

"What like this?" he said gesturing to his ripped jacket

"Oh right, what happened to you?"

"I ran into a rather vicious cat that chased me into your neighbour's garden and I tripped over the little lip bit that fences the garden and fell into their rose push"

"Ah hence the rose in your hair"

"What there's one in my hair?!" He cried, alarmed that there was something in his beautifully spiked up hair.

"Yes, here let me get it out for you" she said as she lowered herself to the ground using the air to break her fall

"Please be gentle" He whimpered

Just as Valkyrie touched the ground her father came out holding a cup of coffee and stared at them wide eyed and said

"Uh, um how long has fletcher been here?"

"Oh uhh…" Valkyrie stammered

"I just got here Mr Edgley" fletcher said cheerfully

"Ok, hello and Stephanie why are you out here?" Valkyries' father asked

"I was greeting my boyfriend, why what's wrong?" she answered

"Oh nothing, well why don't you come inside, both of you I'm sure fletcher will appreciate it"

"Thank you" Fletcher said as he looked around for any sign of an angry cat, when there was nothing he proceeded in after Valkyrie.

"Wow it's really warm in here!" Fletcher exclaimed

"Yeah we got heating put in for winter" Valkyries dad announced proudly

"Well you're going to need warm clothes to where for what I've got install tonight" Fletcher said to Valkyrie

"Where are you taking me?" she asked back

"Ice skating" He said simply

"Oh, Awesome" Valkyrie's mother said as she walked around the corner holding Valkyries little sister, Alice, by the hair trying to plat while walking but failing to do so.

"Yeah the place I had to book for was full so I decided to go ice skating instead" Fletcher replied

"Yes, I don't have to wear a dress!" Valkyrie exclaimed

"Yeah, then you better go and get dressed" Fletcher said as Valkyrie did her little happy dance in front of everyone and when she noticed they were all staring at her she squeaked and ran up the stairs to her bedroom and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt then ran back down stairs to see fletcher and her dad watching a football game arguing which team was better Ireland or England

"England is better" Fletcher said

"No, Ireland!" Her dad responded

"No, England"

"Ireland!"

"England!"

"Ireland!"

"England!"

"Ireland!"

"Engl…, Oh hey Steph" Fletcher said

"Uhh, Hi?" Valkyrie said

"Well now that your ready lets go" He replied

"Yeah lets" she said as she walked out the door, Fletcher following. They walked out towards the pier and teleported to a small ice skating rink.

"Holy crapola it's cold here!" Fletcher exclaimed

"Yeah no kidding" Valkyrie said "It's kind of an_ ice _skating rink"

"I know but "he didn't get to finish because out of nowhere Clarabelle came skating right into him

"Oh fail sorry" she said and skated off

"Maybe dinner might have been a better less dangerous choice"


End file.
